Valjean's Dreaded Day
by FlickerInTheDark
Summary: When Marius asks Valjean for Cosette's hand in marriage, Valjean is finally faced with the question he has always dreaded. ONESHOT


**A/N: I always wondered when Marius asked for permission from Valjean to marry. I was always curious about what that conversation might look like. I took elements from the book and musical but I largely took from the book where Valjean does not leave Cosette after he reveals the truth to Marius. Not my best work just a quick jot. A nice simple story, enjoy my lovelies.**

Within 3 months, the question was asked. Marius had asked Valjean to his home. Valjean had agreed and had taken the short carriage ride to the Pontmercy house. He slowly climbed the stairs and knocked on the door. A butler came and showed Valjean in. Taking his hat and coat, Valjean was lead to the drawing room. There Marius sat waiting. When Marius saw Valjean, he quickly stood up. His leg was mostly healed but quick movements still hurt. He winced and limped over. Valjean saw the inherent pain and ushered Marius to sit.

After the two sat across from each other and exchanged pleasentries.

"Sir, I would like to thank you for coming. I know it is only a short ride over but it means everything."

"Of course."

"I hope you and Cosette are well," he said formally.

"Yes and I hope your family is well also," Valjean said.

"I wanted to ask you about a manner I hope you don't find impulsive or in bad taste." Marius said in a rush

"Go on."

"Well, you see. Cosette is special, she is smart, kind and witty."

"Yes, she is," Valjean said with a small smile.

"And it is because of you sir. She makes me feel like the world is anew every time I see her. She enlightens me more than any philosopher. Descartes and Kant know nothing. But I cannot continue being enlightened and being entranced if she and I go on in our current state. That is why I would like to ask you for permission for me to marry her." He said. He was nervous. Valjean was strong for a man his age and Marius was worried Valjean would beat him if he disapproved.

For a moment, the two sat in stony silence. Marius thought Valjean was simply trying to find the kindest way to say no. The man's eye brows were thick and came down in a look of disproval. Valjean saw a young man who looked as though he had accidently run over the King's dog. Both sat locking eyes

Valjean was prepared. He had waited for this day in dread. Many a night he lay thinking of the day some young man would ask. He wanted to prolong his answer because he wanted a last moment where Cosette and he were still just father and daughter. But he answered, "You have never asked for my permission to court her. I was blind to your advances for months. I barely know you."

"Yes sir, I apologize. It was wrong and I will make it up to you. I shall court her as long as you wish sir. If this truly displeases you I will not be offended if you say no," Marius said looking down in shame.

"No did not say that. You must understand, she has gone through hardships I want to keep her from any more sadness." Valjean said quietly.

"I know." Marius said.

"No I do not think you do. I need to tell you my story so you can understand her," and so Valjean told Marius of his troubled past. He told him everything from his thievery to his reformation. Then he told Marius of Cosette. He told him of a girl cold and alone in the wood. He told him of the strife and abuses she had suffered. He finished and Marius sat there still. He had stiffened during the explanations and now sat at the edge of his seat.

"Sir, I do not care for you past. What matters is now. You clearly are a good, man if you are truthful with what you say. I am a Christian and firmly believe people do change. You did raise Cosette, and she would never be so beautiful or smart if not for your guidance. I would happily allow you into our family if you consent. If you feel we would be ill advised, you simply just say and I will never bother you or Cosette." Marius said firmly.

"You have my blessing if and only if you promise to love, care and if she accepts your proposal. Also, I would appreciate if you didn't tell Cosette anything I told you here today" Valjean said tiredly.

"Sir, I will do everything you and Cosette ask of me. I thank you a million times! I won't tell Cosette any of this if this is what you wish. But why? She loves you and you are no longer that vagrant." Marius said getting up and limping to shake Valjean's hand vigorously.

"Please my young sir, this old man's hand will fall off if you shake one more time. I do not want Cosette to be disgraced if she hears of my past. I only told you her story so you could understand how Cosette is so special to me" Valjean said.

"Oh, excuse me for any pain I caused you. But she would not be disgraced," Marius said while returning to his seat.

"The people of Paris my not know it yet, but my ill-repute lingers. If society knew, Cosette would be out casted and shammed. And worse, she would lose trust in me. She is the only thing I have ever loved. I would hate for her to be miserable, as she was all those years ago," he said solemnly.

"For the sake of Cosette, it must be so." Marius said.

"Oh, and I will not be attending the wedding also, I will not sign her wedding papers. Javert, as I said, is looking for me and I do not want him to trace me. If he does I could not bear to see her misery. Since as I have said, I am not her biological father, I also would be committing forgery by signing her wedding papers," Valjean said rising form his chair.

"What shall I tell her? She will surely wonder why her father is not there," he asked.

"I imagine she won't even notice in the excitement," he said.

"Whatever I tell her she will not believe. Her beloved father, who she had loved all these years does not go missing easily," he pleaded

"Tell her anything, it will be better this way," Valjean said quietly.

"Do you wish to know more about me? I realize you may be concerned at not knowing me or my family," he asked wanted Valjean to stay longer. He wanted to know him more.

"There is plenty of time for that. All I need to know now is if you will be a good husband and I see that you will," Valjean said kindly and stood.

"Sir I thank you again. You will live with us and we shall live happily," Marius beamed.

Valjean only nodded. He knew he would not live with them. Cosette had spent so long with him, that it was only right he be separate. He would visit but Cosette had Marius now.

Marius rose and limped his way to the door to wish Valjean a safe ride home. Marius was near Heaven to know he could ask Cosette to be his wife. He knew she would light up when he would ask. He was already planning how he would propose. He had dreamed of this moment. The nights leading to this, Marius would lay awake imagining hearing Valjean say yes. He also imagined the two being together without hiding it form anyone.

Valjean however was far from Heaven. In the carriage he let slip a few salty tears he had saved for such the occasion. He rarely cried but he had known these tears would come. He dried his eyes and set himself in an air of calmness when he reached his home.

Getting out of the carriage he say Cosette look down out of her window. She made a small wave like she did when she was a child. He waved to her, because he wanted to keep the special traditions and memories alive for just a little while longer. When she entered the house she came quickly down the stairs and helped him with his coat.

"Papa! It is so good to see you, I awoke this morning and saw your note. Wherever were you?" she asked kindly.

"Yes, please forgive me for leaving so early. I had some quick business I had to attend to. Nothing to worry about," he said smiling at her.

"Your eyes are red papa. Are you alright?" she asked as concern fell upon her face.

"Yes, just a poor night's sleep," he half lied. He had tossed and turned last night after receiving the letter saying Marius was wishing to meet with him early the next day.

"You should go lie down for a bit," she said.

"No, no I am fine," he said. He was quite tired but he did not want to worry her.

"I insist. You do not look well at all in fact. Please go lie down for a bit, for me," she said.

He then obliged. It saddened him that she could see when he was not alright. As a child she could be misdirected away from any misery he had befallen. But now the roles were switched. He could no longer see her attempts to hide her emotions. This was evident when he had not seen her slight smiles at breakfast or he giddiness when she had been secretly seeing Marius. She was slipping from him.

When he reached his room he lay down and looked up at the ceiling. The crack were as familiar as the vein in his hands. He had stared at them many a night while worrying, pondering or when he could not sleep.

He had promised her mother as she was dying that "Cosette would want for nothing". And Cosette did want this boy. He knew Marius was of pure heart. He knew Cosette was smart and wouldn't have done what she did if she didn't have true feelings. He had never had young love but knew this was it.

He smiled at the ceiling. Cosette would be happy and that is all that mattered. He knew he could not keep her cooped up forever and she was no longer being satisfied with dolls. If anyone was to marry his angel, Marius was the correct one.


End file.
